


Pride and Prejudice and Sherlock

by dyeyell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyeyell/pseuds/dyeyell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife." -Pride and Prejudice </p><p>And thus begins the tale of that single man, Sherlock Holmes, and his clearly very needed wife, Molly Hooper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for SometimesWriting. She made a request on the tumblr Sherlolly tag for a Sherlolly Pride and Prejudice AU. I have wanted to write a version of Pride and Prejudice for other ships in other fandoms, but haven't taken the leap because having to write in this style of English scares me. I don't know if I can pull it off without using a lot the source material and have it still sound like a Jane Austen novel. So, this first chapter uses a lot of the lines from the first chapter of Pride and Prejudice, but as I go on I will pull away from the source material more and more. Of course, at the end of the day, this is still a Pride and Prejudice type story, so it will definitely follow that same basic storyline.
> 
> I don't own Pride and Prejudice... But neither does Jane Austen since it's in the public domain.
> 
> I'm kidding ghost of Jane Austen, you are still awesome and should totally get all the love.

**Chapter 1**

 

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.

Though little is known about the actual feelings or views of any such man, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of many, that he is considered the rightful property of those families with marriageable daughters.

"My dear Mr. Lestrade," said his sister to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Greg Lestrade replied that he had not.

"It has. I have been to town and heard all about it."

Lestrade simply continued with his correspondence.

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his sister impatiently.

Lestrade was faced away from his older sister, so he felt safe rolling his eyes heavenward. "You want to tell me, so tell me."

Mrs. Hudson continued on with exuberance.

"Why, my dear brother, you must know, Netherfield is taken by a young doctor of large fortune from London. He came on Monday in a chaise and four to see the place, and was so much delighted with it, that he agreed to take it immediately. Some of his servants are to be in the house by the end of next week."

"What is his name?"

"Watson."

"Is he married or single?"

"Single of course, my dear brother! A single man of large fortune; four or five thousand a year. What a fine thing for my girls!"

"How so? How can it affect them?"

"My dear Gregory," replied his sister, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."

"Is that his design in settling here?"

"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. You and the girls may go, or you may send them by themselves, which perhaps will be still better, for as you are as handsome as any of them, Dr. Watson may like you the best of the party."

"Your intent may purport otherwise Gregory, but I certainly have had my share of beauty. I do not pretend to be anything extraordinary now. When a woman has three grown-up daughters, she ought to give over thinking of her own beauty."

"In such cases, a woman has not often much beauty to think of."

Mrs. Hudson pursed her lips and eyed her brother carefully. "My dear brother, you must indeed go and see Dr. Watson when he comes into the neighbourhood."

"That is certainly not my intent for diversions."

"But consider my daughters, Gregory! Only think how this will establish one of them. Sir William and Lady Donovan are determined to go, merely on that account, for their Sally. Indeed you must go, for it will be impossible for us to visit him if you do not as my brother and head of house."

"You are over-scrupulous, surely. I dare say Dr. Watson will be very glad to see you; and I will send a few lines by you to assure him of my hearty consent to his marrying whichever he chooses of the girls; though I must throw in a good word for little Molly."

"You will do no such thing. Molly is not a bit better than the others; and I am sure she is not half so handsome as Mary, nor half so good-humoured as Janine. But you are always giving her the preference."

"None of them have much to recommend them," he responded. "They are all silly and ignorant like other girls, but Molly has something more of quickness than her sisters."

"Gregory, how can you abuse your nieces in such a way? You take delight in vexing me. You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

"You mistake me, dear sister. I have a high respect for your nerves. They are my old friends. I have heard you mention them with consideration these last forty years at least."

"Ah, you do not know what I suffer."

"But I hope you will get over it, and live to see many young men of four thousand a year come into the neighbourhood."

"It will be no use to us, if twenty such should come, since you will not visit them."

"Depend upon it, dear sister, that when there are twenty, I will visit them all."

Gregory Lestrade was so odd a mixture of sarcastic humour, quickness, and dullness, and yet the experience of six-and-forty years as siblings had been insufficient to make his sister understand his character. Her mind was less difficult to develop. She was a woman of some resourcefulness, caring, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented, she fancied herself nervous. She had been married and widowed three times previously, the results of which were three very different daughters. The business of her life was to get her daughters married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Greg Lestrade, with only his sister and nieces to look after, was among the earliest of those who waited on Dr. Watson. He had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring his sister that he should not go. It amused him greatly to put his sister out, though he always regretted it later when her poor nerves served to match him. His amusement continued on into the evening after the visit was paid. It was then disclosed in the following manner. Observing his second niece intently studying a medical journal, he suddenly addressed her with: 

"I hope Dr. Watson will appreciate your interests, Molly." 

"We are not in a way to know what Dr. Watson appreciates," Mrs. Hudson huffed resentfully. "Since we are not to visit." 

"But you forget" Molly began diplomatically, "that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and that Lady Donovan promised to introduce him." 

Mrs. Hudson, absorbed in her overwrought manner, scoffed in disbelief. "I do not believe Lady Donovan will do any such thing. She has her own daughter. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman, and I have no opinion of her." 

"I find her to be an agreeable woman and her daughter more so," countered Mr. Lestrade. "But I am glad to find that you do not depend on her serving you." 

Mrs. Hudson deigned not to make any reply, but unable to contain herself, began scolding one of her daughters. 

"Don't keep coughing so, Janine, for Heaven's sake! Have a little compassion on my nerves. You tear them to pieces." 

"Janine has no discretion in her coughs," said her uncle. "She times them ill." 

"I do not cough for my own amusement," replied Janine before turning to her next oldest sister. "When is your next ball to be, Molly?" 

"Tomorrow fortnight,” replied Molly, who had gone back to her studying.

"And Lady Donovan does not come back till the day before. So it will be impossible for her to introduce Dr. Watson, for she will not know him herself," cried Mrs. Hudson fretfully. Mary, recognizing her mother’s uneasy temperament, poured her a cup of tea.

"Then, my dear sister, you may have the advantage of your friend, and introduce Dr. Watson to her." 

"Impossible, Gregory, impossible, when I am not acquainted with him myself. How can you be so teasing?" 

"If we do not put forth the introduction, somebody else will. And after all, Lady Donovan and her daughter must stand their chance, and, she will think it an act of kindness. If you decline the opportunity, I will take it on myself." 

The girls stared at their uncle. Mrs. Hudson said only, "Nonsense, nonsense!" 

"What can be the meaning of that emphatic exclamation?" cried Greg. "Do you consider the forms of introduction, and the stress that is laid on them, as nonsense? I cannot quite agree with you there. What say you, Molly? For you are a young lady of deep reflection, I know, and read great books and make extracts." 

Molly wished to say something sensible, but knew better when her mother was in the room. 

"While Molly is adjusting her ideas," he continued, "let us return to Dr. Watson." 

"I am sick of Dr. Watson," cried Mrs. Hudson. 

"I am sorry to hear that; but why did not you tell me that before? If I had known as much this morning I certainly would not have called on him. It is very unlucky, but as I have actually paid the visit, we cannot escape the acquaintance now." Having finally had his full amusement, Greg Lestrade sat back in his chair to witness the revelation take its course.

The astonishment of the ladies was just what he wished. Janine began to dance about the room, Mary laughed in delight, and Molly smiled and clapped. Mrs. Hudson surpassed the rest when she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while. 

"How good it was of you, my dear Gregory! But I knew I should persuade you at last. I was sure you loved your nieces too well to neglect such an acquaintance. Well, how pleased I am! And it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning and never said a word about it till now." 

"Now, Janine, you may cough as much as you choose," said Mr. Lestrade. And as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his sister. 

"What an excellent uncle you have, girls!" Mrs. Hudson took a sip of her tea when the door was shut. "I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness, or me either for that matter. At our time of life it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new acquaintances every day, but for your sakes we would do anything. Janine, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Dr. Watson will dance with you at the next ball." 

"Oh!" Janine sat down quickly next to her mother. "I am not afraid. For though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest." 

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon Dr. Watson would return Mr. Lestrade's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.    

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gregory Lestrade refused to supply his sister any further information on Dr. Watson, but they still attempted to gain the information in various ways. Mary asked roundabout questions hoping her uncle would inadvertently admit a side bit of intelligence. But his former occupation, before Mr. Lestrade settled permanently in gentrified life, was as the local magistrate, so he was not easily deceived. Molly attempted rational argument by suggesting that the utmost preparedness was necessary to fulfill their mother’s wish for an advantageous marriage. Her uncle rationally declared that such a match should begin with one’s true self in order to succeed and thus would have no need of preparation. Janine smiled and cajoled her uncle with short poems on the nature of dancing. With no change in demeanor to be seen on her uncle’s face, she pouted until he threw her out of his presence. Mrs. Hudson pleaded until her nerves were once again threatened. But Mr. Lestrade had spent many a year building up a tolerance for these frayed nerves, so was not persuaded. They were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour, Lady Donovan, who was home sooner than expected.

Her report was highly favourable. John Watson was a doctor and served with the British Army as such for some war or another until some few years previous. He came back home after an injury, but was immediately made to take over the family business. He was two-and-thirty years, but handsome, agreeable, and he was meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love. The three sisters entertained very lively hopes of capturing Dr. Watson's heart.

"If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," said Mrs. Hudson to her brother, "and the other two equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for." 

In a few days Dr. Watson returned Mr. Lestrade's visit, and sat about ten minutes with him in his library. He had entertained hopes of catching sight of the young ladies, of whose beauty he had heard much, but he saw only the uncle. The ladies were somewhat more fortunate, for they had the advantage of ascertaining from an upper window that he wore a blue coat, and rode a black horse. 

An invitation to dinner was soon afterwards dispatched, and Mrs. Hudson had already planned the courses that were to do credit to her housekeeping. An answer arrived shortly after which deferred it all. Dr. Watson was obliged to be in town the following day, and consequently, unable to accept the honour of their invitation, etc. Mrs. Hudson was quite disconcerted.

A report soon followed that Dr. Watson was to bring twelve ladies and seven gentlemen with him to the assembly. The girls grieved over such a number of ladies, but were comforted the day before the ball by hearing, that instead of twelve he brought only five with him from London. And when the party entered the assembly room it consisted of only three altogether—Dr. Watson, his cousin Miss Irene Adler, and another young man. 

Dr. Watson was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His cousin was a fine woman, with an air of mystery and cunning. But his friend, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, soon drew the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. The gentlemen pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, the ladies declared his bright blue eyes and black curly hair was much handsomer than Dr. Watson’s plain eyes and short blond hair. Mr. Holmes was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening till his manners turned the tide of his popularity. He was discovered to be proud, to be imperious on matters of his personal knowledge, and dismissive of the intellect of the crowd at large. Not all his large estate in Derbyshire or his holdings in London could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend. 

Dr. Watson soon became the most popular man at the assembly with his affable manner. He danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of giving one himself at Netherfield. What a contrast between him and his friend! Mr. Holmes danced only once with Miss Adler, declined being introduced to any other lady, and spent the rest of the evening in walking about the room, speaking occasionally to one of his own party. His character was decided. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Hudson, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters. 

Molly Hooper had been obliged, by the scarcity of gentlemen, to sit down for two dances, and during part of that time, Mr. Holmes had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Dr. Watson, who came from the dance for a few minutes, to press his friend to join it. 

"Sherlock," said he, "I believe you are quite fond of dancing and it is the height of stupidity to attend an assembly to only stand about. You had much better dance." 

"I certainly shall not. I appreciate dancing, yes, but not with a partner with whom I am unacquainted. In such a crowd as this, making any acquaintance is unbearable. Miss Adler is otherwise engaged, and there is no one else I can tolerate to stand with for so long." 

"It is easy enough to make an acquaintance, Sherlock," cried Dr. Watson. “Upon my honour, I have never seen so many lovely girls in my life. Surely, one must catch your eye." 

"You see, but you do not observe. The distinction is clear, and you are dancing with the only agreeable girl in the room," declared Mr. Holmes, looking at Mrs. Hudson’s eldest Mary Morstan. 

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you. She is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you." 

"Which do you mean?" And turning round he looked for a moment at Molly. His clever eyes took in her entire figure till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "she is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You are better off returning to your partner than spending your free time with me." 

Dr. Watson followed his advice and Mr. Holmes walked off. Molly remained and made every effort to not weep at Mr. Holmes’ cold dismissal after having been caught by his handsome visage and relished in his apparent brilliance. She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends, for she had a thoughtful, cheerful disposition, which delighted in anything eccentric. 

Thus the evening passed along. Mary was content that Dr. Watson seemed so enamored of her, and she was even more contented when she was mentioned as the most accomplished young lady in the neighbourhood to his cousin. But she kept her emotions in check around Dr. Watson, as she was wont to do with those that did not know her well. Janine had been fortunate enough never to be without partners, which was all that she had yet learnt to care for at a ball. And Molly was pleased that both her sisters were happy. They returned, therefore, in good spirits to Longbourn, the village where they lived, and of which they were the principal inhabitants. They found Mr. Lestrade still up. With a book he was regardless of time, and on the present occasion he had a good deal of curiosity as to the event of an evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that his sister's views on the stranger would be disappointed, but he soon found out that he had a different story to hear. 

"Oh! Gregory," Mrs. Hudson exclaimed as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Mary was so admired by Dr. Watson that there was nothing else like it. He danced with her twice my dear brother. Mary was immediately taken for his first dance, but then he moved on to Miss Donovan. He didn’t much admire her, as he did my Mary, which is only right considering Sally Donovan’s dreadful personality. Then he danced with Sarah Sawyer for the third. Then Katherine Riley for the fourth. Louise Mortimer took the fifth. But then it was my Mary again. After that he danced with Jeanette—" 

"If he had had any compassion for me," cried her brother impatiently, "he would not have danced half so much! For God's sake, say no more of his partners. Oh that he had sprained his ankle in the first dance!" 

"Oh! I am quite delighted with him. He is so handsome! And his cousin is a charming woman. I never in my life saw anything more elegant than her dress. I dare say the lace upon Miss Adler’s gown—" 

Here she was interrupted again. Mr. Lestrade protested against any description of finery. She was therefore obliged to seek another branch of the subject, and related, with much bitterness of spirit and some exaggeration, the shocking rudeness of Mr. Sherlock Holmes. 

"But I can assure you," she added, "that my Molly is done no service being attached to such a man. His disagreeable nature would certainly put off those otherwise impressed by his estate and admirable countenance. He walked about offering abuse to this and that person. I am terribly gladdened that I had no cause to be in his path! I wish you had been there, Gregory, to have given him one of your set-downs. I quite detest the man."    

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Mary and Molly were alone, the former, who had been cautious in her praise of Dr. Watson before, expressed to her sister just how very much she admired him. 

"He is just what a man ought to be," said she, "sensible, good-humoured, and lively, and I never saw such happy manners!—so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!" 

"He is also intelligent," replied Molly, "which a man ought likewise to be, if he possibly can. His character is thereby complete." 

"I was very much flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. Though I admit my expectations were such. If it were not the height of impropriety, surely we would have danced a third." 

"Were they? I had hoped for you at the very least and was not surprised by the second, though for myself I never expect such. But that is one great difference between us. Compliments never take you by surprise and me always. You were five times as engaging as any woman there, and so must follow the expectation of more. His good-humour and accomplishments lend him credit and you are free to pursue him in return. He would be very much the fool not to accept." 

"Dear Molly! You must always expect more. And as I saw, you were five times as charming as any!" 

"Oh! You are a great deal too apt, you know, to see in those what others do not. I fear you see more than I and dislike those who on the face of it I like most well. We shall forever be at odds over our beliefs in acquaintance." 

"I would not wish to be hasty in recommending anyone, and I always speak what I think." 

"I know you do, and it certainly follows that there be such assumptions. With such good sense, I rely on your endorsement! I fear I will never affect the same and will always be innocent to those in my sight.” 

“You may not see—at first. But you certainly see deeper than many, and with much more agreeable manners. But you are correct, I did not think much of Miss Adler as you did. Though her good opinion was welcome for the sake of her cousin, she affected charm too well to be charming, and was too accomplished to converse with many. Miss Adler is to live with her cousin, and keep his house, and I am much mistaken if we shall not find offense with her very soon after." 

Molly accepted the assessment. She was witness to many correct judgments before, and found the insight to always be invaluable. Miss Adler was in fact a very fine lady, and as such was not lacking in charm, nor was she lacking in a certain agreeableness to be found in all young ladies, but she was with certainty proud and conceited. She was rather handsome, had been educated in one of the first private seminaries in town, had a fortune of twenty thousand pounds and was in the habit of spending more than she ought, and associated with people of rank; and was therefore in every respect entitled to think well of herself, and meanly of others. She was of a respectable family in the north of England; a circumstance more deeply impressed on their memories than that her cousin's fortune and hers had been acquired by trade. 

Dr. Watson inherited property to the amount of nearly a hundred thousand pounds from his father, who had intended to purchase an estate, but did not live to do it. Dr. Watson was not himself intent on retaining an estate, and much preferred to look about at his discretion. The ease with which he conducted himself led those who knew him to assume he would leave the next generation with the distinction of purchasing. 

His cousin was anxious for his having an estate of his own. Though he was now only established as a tenant, Miss Adler was by no means unwilling to preside at his table, and to consider his house as her home when it suited her. Dr. Watson had been of age fourteen years, when he was tempted by a recommendation from his friend Dr. Stamford to look at Netherfield House. Dr. Watson’s association with Mr. Holmes validated a previous recommendation, so he did look at it, and into it for half-an-hour—was pleased with the situation and the principal rooms, satisfied with what the owner said in its praise, and took it immediately. 

Between him and Sherlock there was a very steady friendship, in spite of great opposition of character. Watson was endeared to Sherlock by his loyalty, daring, and the constancy of his temper, though the last could not offer a greater contrast to his own capriciousness. On the strength of Sherlock's regard, Watson had the firmest reliance, and of his judgment the highest opinion. In understanding, Sherlock was the superior. Watson was by no means deficient, but Sherlock was clever. He was at the same time conceited, aloof, and rational, and his manners, though well-bred, were not inviting. In that respect his friend had greatly the advantage. Watson was sure of being liked wherever he appeared, Sherlock was continually giving offense. 

The manner in which they spoke of the Meryton assembly was sufficiently characteristic. Watson found all in the room agreeable, the young ladies very pretty, and the setting to be pleasant, and in return, he was regarded as good-natured as was to be found in an acquaintance. Miss Morstan stood out as beautiful and intriguing, and he delighted in her company. Sherlock, on the contrary, had seen a collection of people in whom there was little beauty and no intellect. He found no interest in either the furnishings or the people, and earned no regard. Miss Morstan he acknowledged to be pretty, but she smiled too much. 

Miss Adler allowed it to be so—but still she admired Miss Morstan and liked her, and pronounced her to be an agreeable girl, and one whom she would not object to know more of. Miss Morstan was therefore established as an agreeable girl, and her cousin felt authorized by such commendation to think of her as he chose.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family with whom Mr. Lestrade, his sister, and his nieces were particularly intimate. Sir William Donovan had been formerly in trade in Meryton, where he had made a tolerable fortune, and risen to the honour of knighthood by an address to the king during his mayoralty. Lady Donovan was a very good kind of woman, not too clever to be a valuable neighbour to Mrs. Hudson. They had several children. The eldest of them and only daughter, was a sensible, intelligent young woman, about twenty-seven, and Molly's intimate friend. 

That Miss Donovan and Miss Hooper should meet to talk over a ball was absolutely necessary, and the morning after the assembly brought the former to Longbourn to hear and to communicate. 

"You began the evening well, Sally," said Mrs. Hudson with civil self-command to Miss Donovan. "You were Dr. Watson's second choice." 

"Yes, and that is as apt a description as any to the nature of his choices." 

"Oh! You mean Mary, I suppose, because he danced with her first, and twice. To be sure that did seem as if he admired her—indeed I rather believe he did—I heard something about it—but I hardly know what—something about Mr. Dimmock," spoke Mrs. Hudson.

"Perhaps you mean what I overheard between him and Mr. Dimmock; did not I mention it to you? Mr. Dimmock's asking him how he liked our Meryton assemblies, and whether he did not think there were a great many pretty women in the room, and which he thought the prettiest? And his answering immediately to the last question: 'Oh! The eldest, Miss Morstan, beyond a doubt; there cannot be two opinions on that point.'" 

"Well that does decide the matter then. Certainly my Mary has caught Dr. Watson’s eye. She very well has, but it could all be for naught." 

"That my overhearing could have brought you equally good news, Molly," said Sally. "Mr. Holmes does not seem the sort one wants an association. To have disregarded you, Molly, in such a manner speaks ill of his character.”

"We should speak on him no further. That he is a proud disagreeable man is not in dispute. Molly need not be made to think on it. His unsuitable presence was apparent to many. Mrs. Sawyer told me last night that he sat close to her for half-an-hour without once opening his lips." 

"Are you certain? I doubt very much it was the case," said Mary. "I certainly saw Mr. Holmes speaking to her." 

"Aye—because she asked him at last how he liked Netherfield, and he could not help answering her, but she said he seemed quite angry at being spoke to," replied her mother.

"Miss Adler told me," said Mary, "that he never speaks much, unless among his intimate acquaintances. With them he is remarkably agreeable." 

"I do not believe a word of it, my dear. If he had been so very agreeable, he would have talked to Mrs. Sawyer. But I can guess how it was; everybody says that he is eat up with pride, and I dare say he had heard somehow that Mrs. Sawyer does not keep a carriage, and had come to the ball in a hack chaise." 

"I do not mind his not talking to Mrs. Sawyer," said Miss Donovan, "but he would have done well to dance with Molly." 

"Do not think on it, Molly," said her mother. "I would not dance with him, if I were you." 

"I am quite sure the opportunity will never present itself, so there is no need to dread the moment,” replied Molly.

"His pride is not the least of his faults,” said Miss Donovan. “For as sure as he expounded on the transgressions of the room, I could name his in full. Pride is but the crown.”

Mary turned to Miss Donovan. “Whatever other faults he may have, his pride did not give offense. I have seen it as a trait among other men. It certainly is a common failing. Of all those present, Mr. Holmes may most easily be excused for this failing. A fine young man of considerable fortune and intelligence, with the world open to him, it would have been a marvel to not find him prideful. But pride does not liken to wickedness as vanity does. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us. And I did not find that sin upon him." 

"That is very true," replied Molly, "and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine.”

"If I were as rich as Mr. Holmes," cried a young Donovan, who came with his sister, "I should not care how proud I was. I would keep a pack of foxhounds, and drink a bottle of wine a day." 

"Then you would drink a great deal more than you ought," said Mrs. Hudson; "and if I were to see you at it, I should take away your bottle directly." 

The boy protested that she should not; she continued to declare that she would, and the argument ended only with the visit.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The ladies of Longbourn soon waited on those of Netherfield. The visit was soon returned in due form. Miss Morstan's pleasing manners grew on the goodwill of Miss Adler. By Mary, this attention was received with tempered pleasure, knowing that Miss Adler had her cousin’s ear. Having received counsel from her sister, Molly saw superciliousness in Miss Adler’s treatment of everybody, hardly excepting even her sister, and could not like her. Molly recognised the divergent behaviour of Miss Adler and Dr. Watson toward Mary, and she acknowledged that Miss Adler favoured her sister above others for his benefit; proving more than words from the source, Dr. Watson’s affections for Mary. For as surely evident was the nature of his feelings, Mary’s heart was not likely to be discovered by the world in general, since Mary united, with great strength of feeling, a composure of temper and a uniform steadiness of manner which would guard her from the suspicions of the impertinent. Molly mentioned this to her friend Miss Donovan. 

“Mary is admirable to be so sensible,” said Sally. “But if she wishes to capture Dr. Watson, she must be willing to divulge herself to him. He cannot act on depth of feeling that he has no concept for. And men such as Dr. Watson must be sure of themselves before taking any action. Surety for men is true for the business of marriage as for that of money. If she does not make more of a show, she will lose this opportunity, and he will not be the last for whom overt displays are expected when ladies are prone to it.”

"But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. Mary is not prone to revealing herself in such a manner as other ladies, but she feels very deeply." 

"Remember, Molly, that he does not know Mary's disposition as you do." 

"And given time, Mary’s pragmatic nature will be revealed, and Dr. Watson will understand her depth of feeling." 

"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But, though Watson and Mary meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and, as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Mary should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be more leisure for sensibility." 

"Your plan is a good one," replied Molly, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well married, and if I were determined to get a rich husband, or any husband, I dare say I should adopt it. But Mary must always be guarding herself, her heart, and our family. As yet, she cannot allow her affection to colour her regard of him. She has known him only a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at Meryton; she saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined with him in company four times. This is not quite enough for Mary to recommend him for marriage." 

"This does seem a short time, but if Mary is to make a good match, she does not have the luxury of seeing all that may recommend him. A woman married three-and-thirty years has not seen all that may recommend her husband. If that were only the case, I fear the end of marriage as ritual." 

"Yes, I fear I shall not myself enter marriage for how little regard Mary has for my acquaintances, and for how much I value her for it." 

"Well," said Sally, “I wish Mary every happiness. Once she marries Dr. Watson, I am sure her discretion will do her credit and she will soon be certain of her standing. But most importantly, she will have the assurance needed that her station affords. Happiness will come in time with a dutiful husband, but women must secure their prospects above all else.”

"You make me laugh, Sally; there is some merit to your reasoning, but it is not sound to marry before tempers may be determined. You would never act in this way yourself." 

Occupied in observing Dr. Watson's attentions to her sister, Molly was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr. Holmes had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticise. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she hardly had a good feature in her face, then he began to learn more of her character, and find it complementary to his own. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. When he overheard Dr. Frankland indulging her in a discussion of human dissection, he was captivated by her cleverness. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing. Of this she was perfectly unaware; to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with. 

He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Sir William Donovan's, where a large party was assembled. 

"What does Mr. Holmes mean," said she to Sally, "by listening to my conversation with Mr. Knight?"  

"That is a question which Mr. Holmes only can answer." 

"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and I will naturally evoke resilience, but I must also embolden myself and respond measure for measure." 

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Miss Donovan defied her friend to mention such a subject to him; which immediately provoking Molly to do it, she turned to him and said: 

"Did you not think, Mr. Holmes, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was discussing with Mr. Knight the insufficient supply of cadavers for medical schools?" 

"The world is full of obvious things which nobody by any chance ever observes; it does one merit to foresee the inevitable dilemma in that area,” replied Mr. Holmes.

"And I am assured observation has the ability to correct a previously wronged course." 

"It will be her turn soon to be teased," said Miss Donovan. "I am going to open the instrument, Molly, and you know what follows." 

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend!—always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really rather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers." On Miss Donovan's persevering, however, she added, "Very well, if it must be so, it must." And gravely glancing at Mr. Holmes, “I oftentimes think of this saying when I play: ‘Music oft hath such a charm to make bad good, and good provoke to harm.’ Let us hope that this day may not fulfill such a claim." 

Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister Janine, who in consequence of being the youngest and quite vain, was always impatient for display. 

Janine had neither genius nor depth; and though vanity had incited a need to perfect her art, she was not prone to seriousness for long, and became easily distracted by matters of gossip and silliness. Another young lady took over the playing, and Janine and her oldest sister, who, with some of the Donovans, and two or three officers, joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room. 

Mr. Holmes stood near them in silent contemplation, his mind a space possessed by Miss Hooper’s words and figure; and was too much engrossed by this to perceive that Sir William Donovan was his neighbour, till Sir William thus began: 

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Holmes! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished society." 

"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of keeping one from foolish conversation. Thankfully, every savage can dance." 

Sir William only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Watson join the group; "and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Mr. Holmes." 

"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, sir." 

"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance at St. James's?" 

"Only when a desirable partner is presented." 

"Do you not think it a proper compliment to the site?" 

"It is a compliment which I have had little opportunity to place." 

"You have a house in town, I conclude?" 

Mr. Holmes bowed. 

"I had once had some thought of fixing in town myself—for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Donovan." 

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and with Molly at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the action of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her: 

"My dear Miss Molly, why are you not dancing? Mr. Holmes, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you." And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr. Holmes who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir William: 

"Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner." 

Mr. Holmes, with grave propriety, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand, but in vain. Molly was determined. Nor did Sir William at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion. 

"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Molly, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and this gentleman enjoys the amusement greatly, I am sure, he may oblige us for one half-hour at least." 

"Mr. Holmes is all politeness," said Molly, smiling. 

"He is, indeed; but, considering the inducement, my dear Miss Molly, we cannot wonder at his complaisance—for who would object to such a partner?" 

Molly looked archly, and turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her again in the space within his mind, when thus accosted by Miss Adler: 

“I cannot read you Mr. Holmes when you are in such repose.”

“I expect not,” he replied absently.

“In all other respects we are two like-minded creatures too well-matched, both halves of a whole. We see this company and swiftly recognise their ill breeding and simple minds. We see those who assume too much and declare them unfit. We determine those worthy of our attention and those who we shall dismiss, making doubly sure to extend to the former and divert the latter. So I see Mr. Holmes that you cannot hold regard for any person here.”

“You are mistaken on many things Miss Adler, but most certainly my regard.”

Irene peered searchingly at Mr. Holmes. She desired to seek his mind for an answer, and was curious as to which of the gentlemen had proven themselves adept enough for him.

“Miss Molly Hooper,” he responded to her silent questioning.

“Miss Molly Hooper!” repeated Miss Adler. “I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite?—and pray, when am I to wish you joy?” 

“Miss Adler, you are becoming quite tedious. Women are too emotional in the face of gossip, and are always changing their position on matters of the heart, and a woman has only to hear a fragment before it becomes excess. If one is not married then he must be, and an unmarried man might yet find happiness without a wife, but soon must be married off. She does not consider how he must view such a thing, for it is not with a rational mind that a woman looks on marriage, but an unreasonable one that seeks only to fulfill a dialogue she has been trained in since birth. I do not leap as those of your sex do from acquaintance to marriage, Miss Adler. I will proceed with my rational mind as I have always done.”

"Nay, if you are rational about it, I shall consider the matter is absolutely settled. You will be having a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will always be at Pemberley with you." 

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner; and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long.    


End file.
